


Broken Bones and Brand New Homes

by buttsbeyondbutts



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anesthesia, Angst, Back to School, Canon-Typical Violence, Dentistry, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Foster Care, Gen, Halloween, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Indian Character, Inspired by Music, Knitting, Magic, Night Terrors, Nightmares, dadvid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-07-30 15:55:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20099770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttsbeyondbutts/pseuds/buttsbeyondbutts
Summary: "Remember how my parents are assholes? They stole a bunch of money and left me behind while they fucked off to spend it. Now I live with David. Happy? Everybody caught up?"Most Recent: Dental health is so important.





	1. Max Falls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max falls. He's okay!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 1 of 2

David squirmed under florescent lights. He yawned into his elbow and checked his phone. 2:35 in the morning. Just over three hours before the sunrise, before he'd usually start his day with a quick hike, lake calisthenics and a hearty bottle of ice water before preparing breakfast for the campers. Hopefully, Gwen could handle it without too much drama. 

The kids would want to know where Max was. Gwen could probably handle that too. 

Neil knew. He had sprinted into the counselors' cabin just after midnight, screaming that Max was dead. 

David stood up, suddenly needing another cup of coffee. He didn't usually indulge. Caffeine made him jittery, but he needed something- any activity to distract from the memory of that small body on the forest floor, too still for sleep.

"Mr. Greenwood?" It took a moment to realize the doctor was talking to him. 

"Sorry!" He snatched the cup off the floor. "Is Max okay?"

The doctor nodded. David could have passed out from relief right there. "He's lucky you got him here when you did. A couple more hours, and this could have been a lot worse."

David's stomach dropped. "What happened?"

"Allergic reaction to a bee sting, just like you thought. He'll feel better in a few hours, but he sprained his wrist on the way out of the tree. I'm afraid he'll be in a cast all summer."

_Oh. _"Can I see him?"

"He's asleep right now, but I'm sure he'd like to see a friendly face when he wakes up." 

David smiled. Max would definitely cuss him out the minute he recognized David, but that didn't matter. Max was safe. Everything else- parents, lawsuits, and David's employment- could wait. The doctor led him to a quiet room with a few empty beds and Max. 

They had to cut off his hoodie to get to the arm. He'd be pissed about that. Max only looked small when he slept. He was short always, but the scowl and hunched shoulders made him seem older. He looked like a child when he slept.

"Thank you," David said, realizing he'd been silent too long. "For everything. I don't-"

The doctor held up his had. "Just doin' my job. You're technically his guardian, so you can stay if you want, but the nurse'll check-"

"I'll stay," David said. Max should see someone he knew when he woke up.

"Suit yourself." The doctor left with a nod and a wave. David sat down next to the bed and retrieved his phone. 

_[Max is stable. Sprained wrist and a bee allergy. He should wake up in a few hours. I'll stay here until he does.]_

Gwen replied, almost immediately.

_[Thank god!]_

_[Neil was freaking out.]_

_[Tell the little shit to feel better.]_

David smiled and slid his phone back into his pocket. He'd call Max's parents after the sun rose and face the music. Maybe the doctor could put in a good word for him. 

For now, he settled back into his chair. Comfortable was a pipe dream, but maybe he could squeeze a few minutes of sleep in. 

* * *

Max woke up in a bed. He should have freaked out. He hadn't woken up in a bed in weeks, and the beeping of machines told him this was a hospital.

_Must be on some good shit. _Max looked around. Hoodie gone. Cast on his arm — more things he should freak out about. 

David dozed in the shitty armchair next to him, mumbling about trees. _Must have really freaked him out. _Max smiled and fell back to sleep. 

* * *

His meds wore off. "Fuccck."

David was there in a millisecond. "Max? Are you okay?"

"The fuck does it look like? Christ, my head."

"I'll get a nurse!" David rushed out. 

"Fuck," Max said again. Fucking hospitals. The only place he hated more than Camp Campbell. The blankets did nothing. Everything smelled of antiseptic or barf. Where in the fuck was David?

David returned with the nurse. She gave Max more pills. David ducked into the hall to make a phone call. The nurse asked a bunch of stupid questions. Max answered with the minimum amount of sarcasm until the meds kicked in. David slipped back into the room and waited politely with his hands behind his back. 

The nurse left to see about breakfast. David sat down and frowned at his phone. 

"What, did you stay all night?" Max probably could have sounded more petulant. 

"Of course, I did," David said. "Everyone was really worried about you, Max."

_Oh. _"Whatever. I'm fine."

David looked away. "Well.."

"What?"

"You're gonna be fine, Max, but we have to inform your parents about what happened."

Max chuckled at the idea that his parents would give a shit. "What? You think you're gonna get fired, David?"

"It doesn't matter what happens to me."

_Oh._

"I'm actually having a hard time reaching your parents," David continued. "Do you have any other contact info?"

"They only have cell phones," Max said. "They're probably just ignoring you."

David looked like he wanted to argue, but he just nodded. "Are you feeling better, at least?"

"Yeah, good drugs here. Might develop a habit." Max smirked. "Don't you have to get back?"

"Gwen can handle the others," David said. "I'll take you back to camp if your- when you're discharged. Unless...you're tired? Would you like me to go?"

_No. _"Whatever. Do what you want."

David sat back in his chair and smiled. He looked exhausted. "I'm really glad you're okay, Max."

"Whatever." Max rolled over to stare at the wall. David didn't move.

* * *

"Hi, Mrs. Singh, it's David Greenwood from Camp Campbell. Again. Not sure if you got my last messages... um, Max had a little accident on Thursday. He's fine now, but he broke his wrist falling out of a tree. Turns out he had an allergic reaction to a bee sting, but we had an EpiPen on hand so... he's okay! Call me at-" he recited his phone number for the 12th time in three days. "and we can go over everything and talk to Max... Thanks."

He hung up and sighed. 

"Still nothing?"

"I don't understand, Gwen. If Max were my kid, I'd have been up here in a second."

Gwen shrugged. "Sometimes, people suck. Most of the time, actually. The important thing is that Max is okay."

"You're right." David smiled. Beyond the cast around his wrist, Max was entirely back to normal, playing dodgeball with the other campers. Everyone insisted on signing the cast and, though he'd never admit he liked the attention, David caught him smiling down at the names and well wishes around the campfire. 

That night, around the campfire, Mrs. Singh called back. David almost silenced the phone, preferring roasted marshmallows and Gwen's slightly inappropriate Monster stories, to an awkward conversation. Still, no sense in putting it off. With a quick glance at Max, joking with Neil and Nikki, David ducked into the mess hall to answer. 

"Hi, Mrs. Singh! Thanks for returning my call. Max-"

"Yeah, I'm gonna stop you right there, camp boy." She sounded exactly like her son. "You need to stop calling me."

"I'm sorry, but it's Camp policy to inform the parents when their child is seriously injured. I don't know if you listened to all the voice mails but-"

"Yeah, I got 'em," she scoffed. "You said he's fine, right?"

"He's fine now but-"

"So stop calling." He could hear her chewing something over the phone. 

"Mrs. Singh, Max broke his wrist. He'll be in a cast for the rest of the summer-"

"Kids break shit all the time." She said. "He's probably faking for attention."

David bit down hard on his tongue to keep from shouting at a parent. It was a mistake. Mrs. Singh went on.

"That kid's always running some scam or another. I'm not dropping everything because you idiots can't handle him. We paid your stupid fees, and you cashed the check. So for the next six weeks, he's your problem."

David snapped. 

"He's not a problem, ma'am, he's a kid... and he's a pretty great kid too! He's quick and funny and brave, and I don't-" he took a deep breath through his nose. "Max got hurt, Mrs. Singh. Maybe he's alright now, but he still got hurt, and he's your son. I hope you understand how lucky that makes you."

She was quiet for a moment, chewing. "Just stop calling, okay?"

"Fine," David said and hung up the phone. Anger shot through him, and for a minute, he wanted to hurl his phone at the wall. He should have yelled. He should have cussed her out and made her realize what a selfish-

"Max?" _Oh no. _"What did-"

Enormous green eyes stared at the floor. He'd heard everything. "We're outta marshmallows. Nerf shoved 'em into Space Kid's fishbowl."

"Max..."

"They're back here, right?" Max pushed into the kitchen, breathing deep. "Let's go, idiot. I want so s'mores."

David swallowed. Max didn't want to talk. David wouldn't know what to say if he did. So he followed Max outside with another bag of marshmallows. He watched the boy rejoin his friends like nothing had happened. Gwen was extracting Space Kid from his sticky fishbowl, lecturing Nerf. Max shoved five marshmallows on to his stick and thrust it into the fire. He let them burn black and smoking, starring into the fire until everyone had to go back to their tents. 

David stared up at the ceiling. He knew Max's parents weren't exactly attentive but-

_She didn't even want to talk to him. She waited three days to even return my calls._

Gwen had fallen asleep with the light on; a trashy novel lay open on her chest. 

_Sometimes people suck._

Why did it take so long to accept that? How many times did he have to learn the same lesson, that Max and Gwen already had memorized? There were plenty of kids like Max in the world. Kids left alone, whose parents didn't deserve them. 

David unplugged his phone and rolled over to face the wall. With grim determination, he opened the Foster Care Website. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I binged all of Camp Camp in a day and I just want someone to yell at Max's parents.


	2. David Picks Max Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of 2

David slipped carefully around the tents. If the noise of the camp-mobile didn't wake them, he'd probably be okay. Gwen hadn't left any frantic voice mails so maybe today went according to plan for once. Much as he hated to miss a single moment of camp, David enjoyed his training in the city. He'd even managed to avoid any awkward questions. Everything was working out great.

Then he found Gwen waiting with his "Foster Care Training" Manuel and a deep frown. 

"What the fuck is this?"

David snatched the binder out of her hands and looked frantically for any sign of the campers. "Where did you get this?!"

"You're lucky I found it before the kids did," Gwen said. "You've been missing so much work lately, Nikki thinks you're a superhero."

"Awww." 

"Focus!" She glared at him. "I assume this is the class you've been taking?"

David locked the door behind him. "Yeah. I'm halfway through my training...and I haven't missed that much work!"

"You missing any work is weird." Gwen softened slightly. "Is this about Max?"

"No!" _Yes. _"Partially." He sat down on the bed and sighed. "Is it obvious?"

"I mean... you're obviously over protective of him," she sat down next to him, "ever since the whole arm thing, and parents' day, the Daniel debacle."

"It's been quite a summer."

She squeezed his shoulder. "But he's got parents, David. Even if they're assholes, Max is still their son."

"I know." David said, "but Max isn't the only kid with asshole parents or parents who can't take care of them. There's a million kids just like him and if I can help them... I want to."

Gwen hugged him, quick and tight. "You're a good guy, David." If he didn't know any better, he'd have thought she was crying. "You'll be a good dad."

"Thanks, Gwen." David was absolutely crying, and they both knew it.

Gwen let go quickly and wiped her eyes. "But you've got to get a better hiding spot." She darted to her desk and grabbed the dust jacket of "Macho Mermen Illustrated" and placed it over the binder. "Keep it on my desk. Nikki will think it's "heteronormative" and ignore it."

"Thanks, Gwen." He wiped his eyes and smiled. "So you don't think I'm crazy?"

"I think you're completely insane," Gwen said. She stood up and stretched. "But not about this."

* * *

Max stared up at the gathering storm clouds over Sleepy Pines. It'd be dark soon. David and Gwen bought him another pizza about an hour after Neil and Nikki, the penultimate campers, were picked up by their parents. The Quarter Master had long since driven back to Camp where Max assumed he lived in the woods. Gwen stuck around for another hour or two, reading fanfic on her phone and occasionally sighing while David made phone calls. She left with an apology and a shockingly tight hug around six.

So Max sat next to David, feet dangling over the bench, and watched him call his parents.

"Straight to voicemail again, huh?" He smirked as the counselor hung up in disgust. "I'm telling you, just drop me off in the city. I can find my own way home."

"I'm not going to do that, Max."

"Seriously, it's fine! I've done it about a thousand times."

David looked at him with such barely disguised pity that Max wanted to punch him. "Jesus, can you fucking not? Camp's over! I'm not your problem anymore so just go fuck a tree or whatever you do in the fall."

"Max-" There was that fucking look again. Max turned away in disgust. His parents arrived later every stupid year. Every stupid year, David insisted on waiting with him until one of their cars showed up, honked twice and Max got in. What the hell difference did it make if they picked him up or he rode the city bus? He'd be back in his room by midnight either way.

David sighed and redialed his phone. "They didn't pick up the first seven hundred times, idiot, why the hell would they pick up now?"

David ignored him. _Typical._

"Hi, Marcia? It's David Greenwood. I might have a situation on my hands, and I could use your advice. Call me when you get this. Thanks."

He hung up, stood, and grabbed Max's backpack off the bench. "What the fuck?"

"Come on," David offered his hand. "I'm gonna take you home."

"Seriously?" Max did not take his hand.

"Yes. It's almost sunset, and I can't reach your parents. I am going to make sure you get home safe and have a discussion with your mom and dad."

Max scoffed. "They're not exactly the open discussion type, David, but it'll be funny to watch you try."

"Mmm," David said with a deep scowl that Max had never seen. He led them to a beat-up blue jeep and held the door open for Max. "Do you need anything before we go? A restroom?"

"I'm fine," Max said. "Let's go."

David put his backpack in the back seat and started the engine. "Seatbelt please."

Rolling his eyes, Max complied. David switched off his audiobook and let the radio play as they drove away from Sleepy Pines. Max listened to dull, top forty, and stared out at the setting sun.

"So," he said, as the DJ went to commercial, "who's Marcia?"

"Who?"

"The lady you called. New girlfriend? You finally over Bonquisha?"

"Oh," David said, merging on to the highway. "No, Marcia is one of my instructors."

"For what? Lame campfire songs? Surviving Hit and Runs? Boring Children?"

"Max, please. I teach campfire songs."

Max snorted. "I can't believe you actually have to take classes. I assumed Campbell just found you in the woods."

"Something like that." 

They fell back into silence. Max alternated between looking out the window and down at his cast. He wondered if they'd let him keep it after he'd healed. Physical proof that someone at some point gave a shit about him. He ran his finger over Nikki's illegible scrawl, and Neil's neat, scientific signature. Ered added flames around her name while Dolph drew a picture of the platypus. Nerris signed her name in Elvish and Harrison drew a top hat on the H. Nurf wrote in huge black sharpie while Preston, god help him, got two lines of Sonnet written before Max reclaimed his arm. Gwen and David signed last, tiny simple signatures on the remaining space, right on his palm. Max closed his fingers around the names. 

"Max? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine."

"Okay." David obviously didn't believe him. "Is this your house?"

"Yep. Casa de Craphole." Max hopped out of the jeep. "Thanks for the ride."

"I still want to talk to your parents," David said, following him to the front door.

"Good luck." Max pulled his keys out of his hoodie. "They're probably not even here."

"I can wait."

_Great. _The key stuck like always. Max jiggled it twice before he could push the door open. "Oh, what the fuck?"

The house was picked clean. No TV. No lights. Even the fucking couch was gone. "Goddamn it!" Max snapped. "Mom!"

"Max!" Max ducked out of David's reach and ran back to his parents' room.

"Are you assholes shitting me?! Where the fuck are you?"

There was nothing left. No jewelry, no laptop, no half-empty bottles of booze. They were gone.

"Max!" David finally caught up to him. "Don't run off like that! Someone could still be here!"

Max laughed out loud. "Are you kidding?! No one's here, David! Nobody's been here for a while! Son of a bitch!" He slammed his fist into the wall, unable to keep his rage from boiling over.

"Max, you're going to hurt yourself!" David grabbed him, pulling him into a tight hug.

"Fuck off!" But David didn't fuck off. He just held him tighter until Max stopped fighting. They sank down on to the floor together. David's hold weakened, but he didn't let go.

"I'm so sorry, Max."

Max shuddered, unable to keep the tears from rolling down his cheeks. "Just go, David."

"No." David squeezed him again. "Absolutely not."

"It's fine," Max said. "I'll figure it out."

"Absolutely not," David said again. "You're not figuring out anything tonight, and you're not staying here. We're calling the police."

"What? No!" 

"I wasn't asking," David said. He stood up, carrying Max like a child.

"Look I don't know how it works in Mayo McProtestant-stan or whatever, but we don't call the cops!"

David was already dialing. "Hello, I need to report someone missing. Two people actually- Max!"

He squirmed out of David's hold and ran into his room. They'd cleaned it out too, leaving only a few clothes and papers on the floor. He went to his closest, pried open the loose floorboard and- _Yep._

Three years of emergency funds cleaned out. Nothing left but a couple of Pokémon cards and a postcard of some Gujarati temple from his uncle. Max slipped them into his pocket and looked back to see David watching him.

"What'd they say?"

"We have to go to the station," David said. 

Max got up and walked back to the Jeep.

* * *

Max didn't talk on the ride to the station. He didn't speak at the station, except to say that he didn't know where his parents were or why they had left. He shrugged when they awarded David temporary custody and walked out to the jeep without argument.

It was nearly midnight when they arrived back at David's apartment. "It's not much," David said, holding the door open, "but I hope you'll be comfortable."

"Whatever." Max flopped down on the couch. He stared at the blank wall.

_What do I do now? _"The bathroom's down the hall, first door on the right if you want to get ready for bed."

Max shrugged.

"I'll go set up your room," David said. _And maybe cry a little._

David forced himself to search for the positive in every situation. Yes, Max's parents were missing, but Max himself was physically safe. David's background check had cleared, so he didn't have to worry about Max stuck in some shady group home. He'd even managed to buy a twin bed and some sheets on his last day off. Of course, it would be an adjustment for both of them but-

"David?" Max appeared behind him.

"Yes, Max?"

"Why do I have a room here?"

"Um," _Darn it! _"It's a guest room."

"For a kid?" Max looked around the small spare room with distaste. Admittedly, David hadn't decorated yet. He'd figured it could be a bonding activity between him and the eventual child he'd be paired with. "You get a lot of kids coming through here?"

"No..." David said. He briefly considered making something up about nannying or a niece visiting, but Max would see through that in an instant. Plus he'd been lied to enough already. "I've been trying to become a foster parent for a while now. I built this room for that."

Max eyed him suspiciously but set his backpack on the floor. "And now you're stuck with me."

"No, it's not like that! I'm happy-" _what, David? That his parents abandoned him, or they've been killed? That he's lost most of his life in one night? That he's very clearly traumatized? _"That I can help."

Max rolled his eyes. _Yeah. That's fair._

"Max, I know you're-"

"I'm tired, David. Just let me sleep."

"Okay." David finished smoothing the comforter and stepped back. "I'm right next door if you need anything."

Max said nothing.

"Goodnight, Max," Davis said softly, closing the door behind him. Max didn't answer.David stood in the hallway for a long time. He half expected Max to make a break for it, preferring to take his chances alone than stay with his annoying Camp Counselor. He didn't. David listened to him move around, hopefully getting comfortable. The light clicked off, and the room went silent.

David stayed. After years of being a Counselor, he knew how a crying kid sounded. David knew wailing from skinned knees and quiet sobs for mothers. He could tell when a camper wanted attention or when they needed to be alone.

Max didn't cry. His breath steadied and deepened into sleep. 

_He must be exhausted._ David combed his fingers through his hair. _What the fuck am I doing?_

He wandered back to the living room and plopped down on the couch. He'd never felt quite so bone-tired before. At the same time, he definitely wouldn't sleep tonight. It was way too late to call anyone. What would he even say?

_I've got a Max in my apartment, and I don't know what to do._

Gwen was going to have a field day with this.

* * *

David woke up to his own voice, singing the Camp Campbell song as his ring tone. He grabbed the phone before the end of the "oh," resolving to change it before Max could hear. 

"Hello?"

"Mr. Greenwood, this is Agent Miller."

"Oh," his voice was hoarse and exhausted. "Agent Miller. Good morning!"

"It's one o'clock in the afternoon, Mr. Greenwood."

"That makes sense," David sat up. "Did Ered forget something at Camp?"

"No, Mr. Greenwood, I'm calling about another one of your other campers. A Maxwell Singh?"

Well, David wouldn't need any coffee this morning. "What about Max?"

"We believe we've learned what happened to his parents."

David's stomach dropped. He darted to the hallway. Max's door was still closed. "Are they-"

"They recently fled the country after embezzling quite a lot of money. Our agents were able to track them as far as Hong Kong, but They've since eluded us."

"Oh." A new and exciting rage filled his chest. _They abandoned him. Those selfish assholes. _"What does that mean for Max?"

"As of now, he's a ward of the state. He'll be assigned a caseworker to monitor his well being. He may be called upon to testify when the Singhs are apprehended."

David sat down. "Oh my god."

"Mr. Greenwood?"

"I'm here! I'm here. It's just a lot to take in."

"Of course," Agent Miller said in an understanding voice.

David took a deep breath. "Look, Max's staying with me at the moment. I'm almost finished with my foster care training. Is there any way I could keep looking after him?"

"Normally, Maxwell would be placed in state custody until you were officially approved." _Fuck. _"However, you are technically the last person his parents awarded temporary guardianship to. Your background check is clean, aside from the Cameron Campbell association, and my daughter says you're a responsible and nurturing caregiver."

"Ered said that?"

"Her exact words were "lame but in a cool way." His smile was audible. "In light of that, my partner and I put in a good word for you. As of this moment, you are unofficially responsible for the safety and wellbeing of Maxwell Singh."

"I-" for a moment, David couldn't breathe. "Thank you, Agent Miller. I don't know-"

"Don't get too excited," Miller said. "You'll have to bring him down to the courthouse to file the official paperwork. He's still getting a caseworker who'll be regularly checking in. If you or Maxwell hear anything from Ramesh or Anitya Singh, contact us immediately."

"Yes, of course." David barely heard the words. "Thank you."

"Congratulations, Mr. Greenwood, and good luck."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The rest of the fic will be one or two shots, basically told in order. I'll likely only post when I need some fluff in my life.
> 
> Thanks so much for reviewing.


	3. Shopping

For the first week at David’s apartment, Max woke up in utter confusion. He sat bolt upright, looking for anything familiar. Thank God for Mr. Honeynuts.

Everything came back in those first few moments, why Max wasn’t at home or Camp Campbell. His parents had left the country with a bunch of other people’s money and without their son. David had taken him in and Max preferred the idiot he knew to whatever jerks happened to run the group home.

He reevaluated that decision every single day.

Over the summer, David had earned Max’s grudging tolerance. He was still an idiot but at least he was a decent idiot.

Tolerating David at camp was very different from living with him. Camp Campbell had a forest Max could hide in and other campers to use for distraction. Now he had no escape. David was always just there, unbarably chipper or, worse, filled with parental concern. Even from the privacy of his room, Max could hear him. David hummed when he cleaned, talked to himself while he cooked. Just when Max thought it was over, he’d start practicing guitar. It was enough to make a kid long for school.

That was how Max wound up wandering Target with David, cart filled with school supplies. The afternoon seemed to stretch into infinity as David led him into kids’ apparel.

“I already have clothes!”

“You have camp clothes,” David reminded him, “And I know for a fact they took a beating over the summer. Plus it’ll be winter soon. You can’t just wear that hoodie.”

“I absolutely can.” Max said.

“Nope!" David said. “What about this shirt? You like Batman, right?”

Max did like Batman, but he wasn’t giving David the satisfaction. Instead he grabbed four identical hoodies. “Done.”

“You can get one new hoodie,” David said, putting the others back. “Preferably not XXL.”

“Ugh!”

“Oh! We definitely need new socks and underwear! Boxers or briefs?” David asked brightly.

“Oh my god!”

David spent the next twenty minutes pointing at various t-shirts and asking if Max liked them. After ten, Max realized he wasn’t leaving without a new wardrobe and relented. He had seven new shirts, five pairs of jeans, underwear and a winter coat before David finally agreed to go home.

“Just one more stop,” he said.

“Nooo!” Max groaned. “We’ve been here for seven thousand hours! What else could we possibly need?”

“Max.”

“Seriously, do they sell coffins because I’m going to die here!”

“Max, take a look around.”

“What-” Max looked up. His heart skipped a beat at the most beautiful sight in the world. Video games. They were surrounded by video games. “Really?!”

David nodded. “Nintendo or PS4?”

“Nintendo!” Max jumped up and down. “Nintendo!”

“Okay,” David laughed. “You can pick out three games.”

Max left a cloud of dust in his wake, barely hearing David shout after him, “Nothing rated T!”

* * *

David made Max put his clothes away before setting up the GameCube. Max was so elated that he allowed David the coveted Player 2 spot in Mario Kart. David lost every race, quite handily.

“Oh my god, you suck!” Max cackled.

“Language,” David said, without feeling, “and go easy on me. I haven’t played one of these in years!”

“So you’ve wasted your twenties, so what?”

They ate dinner in front of the TV, macaroni and cheese with broccoli. Normally, if they could have a normal after six days, David insisted on eating at the table but Max was so happy, grinning through his trash talk. David hadn’t seen him smile like that since leaving Camp Campbell. He didn’t even complain at bed time.

“Sleep tight, bud.” David didn’t push his luck with an “I love you”. Normally, Max didn’t trust any bedtime ritual. He argued with everything from pajamas to brushing his teeth. The Nintendo had won him a relatively pleasant “Night” so David took the win and turned off the light.

David cleaned up the kitchen with a smile on his face. Today had worked perfectly. Realistically, he couldn’t buy a game system every day but God, it was good to see Max enjoy himself.

His mind raced with other ideas- board games and theme parks? Did Max like road trips? How much could David budget for a child’s love?

He sat down on the couch and turned off the TV. He should watch the news, but he didn’t want to ruin the high of Happy Max.

David had adjusted to Max on his apartment with surprising ease. Sure, Max was still Max. After the intial shock, he went right back to mouthing off and general sulleness. He'd brought the best part of Camp Campbell with him. It felt right to see Max across the table a breakfast, to remind him to go easy on the coffee. With Max inside, the apartment felt like home.

_How on Earth did I ever live alone?_

David stayed up for another hour, preparing for the next day. Max had a doctor’s appointment, which would likely be a nightmare as he needed half a dozen booster shots. His medical history was all but nonexistent. They’d also need to check on his arm and talk about getting the cast removed.

_Maybe we’ll get ice cream after, if he doesn’t draw blood. _David thought, brushing his teeth. _Maybe pizza if he doesn’t leave a bruise._

David paused in front of Max’s door. With the caution of an anxious bomb technician, David pushed it open and peered inside. Max lay curled up with Mr. Honeynuts. He looked so peaceful. David wasn’t exactly sure how long he stood there, watching him sleep. Long enough that Max would definitely call if creepy if he woke up right now. He might be right.

_Is this parenthood? _The idea made him smile. He’d leave the door open, just in case Max needed anything. After another long look, David went to bed.

* * *

The next day, Max ate ice cream. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reviewing!


	4. New Kid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Learning is fun!

“What the hell-“ Max yawned, “are we doing this early?”

“Come on, Max, buckle up,” David said. “It’s your first day of school! You know that.”

“No.” Max yawned again. “I mean why are you driving me? I take the bus.”

“Well, we live out of district so the bus doesn’t come here.” David said, making sure his seat belt was secure. “That means I get to drive you!”

“Why can’t I got to school in this district? Or… y’know not at all?”

“Dr. Schlingder says it’s important for you to have familiar surroundings as much as possible. It’s meant to create stability.” Dr. Schlingder was Max’s case worker. David lived in terror of her disapproval. It was hilarious. “Besides, I’m sure you’re excited to see your school friends!”

“Eh.” Max shrugged. David frowned but didn’t say anything else. _So he can learn._

David started the car. “I think you’re really gonna like 5th grade, Max. The material is a little harder but so much more interesting. You get to learn about state history and photosynthesis-“

“We learned state history last year,” Max said. “It’s all propaganda.”

“Oh. Well you can learn about multipl-“ he glanced over at Max who shook his head, “fractions? Do I not remember fifth grade?”

“David, School is basically child prison. You’re not gonna make me excited about it.”

David nodded sagely. “One of those really common prisons where everyone goes home at three, right?”

“Actually, school lets out at noon this year. You didn’t the email?”

“Nice try, Max. The school told me about your truancy issues last year.” Max groaned. David’s concerned disapproval annoyed him even more than the boundless optimism. “I really hope we can work through that together.”

“Ugh.” The rest of the trip- twenty minutes that felt like an hour- passed in the same way. David talked. Max grunted. He could barely manage a sarcastic aside with David’s oppressive “one coffee per day” rule. They pulled into the parking lot with painful caution. Max glared out the window at the crowds of students, chattering and screaming like animals.

“Ready to go, Max?” David asked. “It’s okay to be nervous.”

“I’m fine.” Max grunted, unbuckling his seat belt.

“I’ll pick you up right here at three.”

“Whatever.”

“Don’t forget your backpack! Have a great day!”

“Bye. David.” Max hopped out and slammed the door.

David rolled down the window. The idiot had tears in his eyes. “Bye, Max! I’m proud of you!”

The son of a bitch waited until Max’s class was physically brought inside before leaving. Literally everyone was watching. Max put his hood up and pulled the drawstrings tight.

The fifth grade classroom looked exactly the same as his fourth grade classroom. Stupid. The teacher, a round woman whose smile didn’t reach her eyes, made them sit in a circle on the floor.

“Good morning, class!” Her voice squeaked. “Welcome to fifth grade! My name is Mrs. Burke! Every morning, we’ll circle up for morning meeting and talk about what we’ll be doing for the rest of the day.”

She kept talking and talking about the syllabus, seating charts and a dozen boring school rules. Max glanced around the circle. He recognized a few of the other boys. They were slightly more sunburned and just as vacant as he’d left them in June. He barely noticed when Burke told them to go around and introduce themselves.

“Yeah, I’m Max,” he muttered with a wave of his hand.

“And?”

“annnd… hi?”

“What’s one interesting fact about you, Max?” She smiled wider.

_Jesus Christ. _Max rolled his eyes. _What fun fact do you want, lady? "Hi, I’m Max, my parents ditched me to be assholes internationally?" What about every time someone tried to knife me? Oh! Let me tell you about the time a squirrel took over my identity?_

“Broke my arm.” He lifted his cast.

“He fell out of a tree! I poked him with a stick!”

Max looked up, instantly recognizing the voice. He couldn’t believe it. “Holy shit! Nikki?!”

Nikki grinned, displaying two missing teeth and barreled into him, knocking Max flat on his back. “Hi, Max!”

“What the fuck?!” Max grinned back, pushing her off. “You go to this shit hole?!” He would have remembered Nikki!

“Language, Max!” Mrs. Burke admonishished. “Nicolette, you’re late!”

“Yeah, my mom had a wrestling match last night so she go home pretty late!” Nikki sat down next to Max, elbowing another kid out of the way. “I’m Nikki! I can talk to wolves!”

“I-“ Mrs. Burke blinked. “What?”

Nikki leapt up, extending her claws. “Rawr rawr rah rah! Raawwr!”

No one had a response to that. Max grinned as Nikki sat back down beside him. “You’d get it if you were wolves.”

Mrs. Burke blinked. “Alright, Nikki… let’s move along?”

They didn’t get another chance to talk until lunch. Burke, showing incredible foresight, seated them on opposite ends of the classroom. Max got stuck with two other boys. Fernando Fisher, who seemed more interested in exploring his own nostrils than speaking to anyone, and Eric Anderson, who muttered “Gay” under his breath literally anytime another person spoke.

Still, at least Nikki stayed interesting. He watched her devour her start of year assessment with gusto and burp it out onto her neighbor. _Best. First. Day. Ever._

“Seriously,” Max said, after he joined Nikki in the lunch line. “The fuck are you doing here? I mean obviously-“

“Yeah, yeah, I missed you too,” Nikki said, moving down the lunch line. “Can I get extra pudding? I have a deficiency.”

Lunch Lady Gladys scowled and jerked her head to the left.

“That’s a no.” Max translated.

Nikki shrugged. “Yeah, I guess my mom got a transfer or something.”

“I can’t picture your mom with a job.” Max said, “No offense.”

“Oh yeah! I mean it’s mostly gigs. She super boring grown up videos about plumbing but she’s really good at wrestling!”

Max rolled his eyes, suddenly hoping that sex ed was on the curriculum this year. “Yeaah, Nikki. We saw her ‘wrestle’ at camp, remember?”

“Oh yeah!” Nikki said brightly. “I guess Neil’s dad got really into it too! They practice together a whole lot now.” She selected a chocolate milk while Max processed her last sentence. “Thanks, Lunch Lady!”

“Wait wait wait wait wait!” He raced after her. “Is Neil here too?”

_No way two good things happen in one day. _

Nikki shook her head. “No, he’s in High School.”

“Bullshit.”

“I think he skipped a couple of grades,” Nikki shrugged. Then she gasped. “Maaaaaxxxx! Who. Is. Thaaaaaat?”

Max followed her wide eyed gaze to the center table where the popular kids sat, all on their phones. He recognized a couple from last year, without affection. “Which one!”

“The girl with yellow hair and the leather jacket!” Nikki said, vibrating with excitement.

“Tiffany Vasquez?” Max said with a frown. “Pretty sure the jacket’s fake.”

“She has a secret soft side!”

“I don’t think-“ but Nikki was already gone, leaving a cloud of bi-curious dust in her wake.

Max followed. _Time to watch the fireworks. _

Nikki, with her signature confidence, leaned up on the popular table, elbowing a boy with spikey hair out of the way to grin at Tiffany Vasquez. “Hi! I’m Nikki!”

Tiffany Vasquez managed to combine an eye roll and a one over as she took Nikki in. “You have shit on your arm.

“It’s chocolate,” Nikki’s eyes spasmed as she failed to wink. “For emergencies.”

“That’s disgusting.” Tiffany Vasquez said, returning to her phone. “Get lost, Nasty.”

Max saw red. “The fuck did you say to her?”

“Are you losers still here?”

“Not for long.” Max scowled. “C’mon, Nikki. Fuck this bitch.”

Nikki made an inhuman, guttural noise as he lead her away. “Maaaaxxx! I wanna give her stuff!”

“She just called you disgusting!”

Nikki sat down at the end of a free table with a moony look on her face. She stared at the popular table and sighed. “You don’t get it, Max. Tiffany Vasquez is a tsundere.”

“A what?”

“I read about in Gwen’s secret comic books!” Nikki licked her emergency chocolate. “She starts out all mean but later she gives me leftovers!”

Max stared at her. Nikki looked passed him, gnawing on her own arm. Her gaze burned holes into Tiffany Vasquez’s forehead.

“Your twenties are gonna be a fucking roller coaster, aren’t they?”

* * *

_Everything’s going to be okay. _David forced himself to breathe. _No, everything’s going to be fantastic because everyone here wants a great, quality education for their kids! The PTA is great! It doesn’t matter if they’re all wearing grown up clothes and talking about life insurance! We’re all here for the kids!_

Max would not appreciate being referred to as David’s kid. David had certainly never said such a thing out loud. He might have to tonight, just to save time.

_My son, Max. _

_No, he would hate that. _

_My foster child, Max Singh? Too removed. _

_Plus explaining the whole happened-to-become=a-foster-parent-the-moment-my-favorite-camper’s-parents-fled-the-country might overshadow the bake sale. _David rocked in his broken, plastic chair, unable to fully contain his energy. He took another sip of water. _Maybe don't say anything at all._

“Well, well, well!” A blond woman sat down next to him. “You’re much too young to have a kid here.”

“Oh!” He spilled his water. “Thank you? I’m David.”

“I know.” The woman smiled, staring at his chest. “I read the name tag. Call me Val.” She pointed to her own sticker, prominently displayed on an extremely low, extremely red top. “So how old?”

“Twenty five.” _Next month._

Val let out a peel of laughter, causing a few of the other parents to glare in her direction. “I meant your kid, silly, but-“ her eyes traveled over him, “good for you!”

“Oh.” And now David was blushing. “Max just started fifth grade.”

“No kiddin! My Tiff’s in fifth too!” She chuckled, running her fingers over David’s arm. “We should carpool.”

“Tiffany rides the bus, Val.” A man composed of entirely right angles in a sharp navy suit joined her. “That’s why you can start every morning with a ten AM cocktail. Tom Vasquez, Vasquez Construction.” He thrust his hand into David’s chest.

“David Greenwood, sir!” _Why did I call him sir?_

Tom Vasquez shook his hand with enough force to break David’s fingers. “So! Where’s your “better” half?”

“Oh, I uh- I’m not-”

Val leaned passed her husband to grin at David. “Reaaaallly? What a shame!”

Her husband rolled his eyes. “Better watch yourself, Greenwood.” He growled. “Lotta bored housewives use these things to start drama.”

“Um-”

“And a lot of boring husbands use ‘em for a power trip,” Val said icily. “Overcompensating.”

“Val, baby, don’t you have a flask to empty-”

David was saved by the arrival of a tired looking woman with unbrushed gray hair. She dropped a filing box on the front table. “Okay, people, welcome back to PTA. I’m Marge Portnoy, your president. Hi, how are you. Let’s talk gun violence.” She said in one large breath.

David sank low in his chair. _This is fine. _

“If we just allowed teachers to arm themselves-“ Tom Vasquez began with a chorus of argument. His wife turned to David and licked her lips.

_I hope Max is having fun with Gwen._

* * *

“Gwen eats chicken feet!” Max announced as David opened the door. He lay on his stomach, half watching an Anime, with his feet in the air. David smiled.

“It’s Dim Sum and it’s delicious,” Gwen said from the couch, popping an edamame into her mouth. “How was PTA?”

“Any MILFs there?” Max demanded.

“Language!” David said, flopping down next to Gwen.

She leaned forward with a grin. “Answer the question, David.”

David blushed again. “It was very informative. A lot of good people.”

“PILFs?” Gwen whispered.

“Did you have a fun night with Gwen?” David asked Max.

“What?” Max barely looked up from the TV. “Yeah, whatever.”

Gwen snorted. “Love you too, shit lord.”

“Language,” David said, half heartedly. He couldn’t help being a little jealous that Gwen could say it- tell Max she loved him without triggering all his defenses. Max trusted affection only when couched in sarcasm and secrecy, as Dr. Schlingder had said. David couldn’t bring himself to follow those rules. Sincerity would always be his downfall. Still at least Max could hear it from someone. “How was he?”

“Eh,” Gwen shrugged. “I’m used to him.”

“Seriously, David.” Max rolled over and stared at him. “She. Ate. Chicken feet!”

“I offered you some.” She shrugged again.

“Gross!”

David smiled. “Max, did you brush your teeth?”

“Fuck off.” Max said but headed for the bathroom.

Once he was gone, David turned back to Gwen. “Thanks for looking after him. What do I owe you?”

Gwen waved the idea away. “Just give me that hot PTA gos at work tomorrow.”

“Thank you,” David said, “Seriously.”

Gwen rolled her eyes. “I ate Dim Sum and watched him watch TV. You’re so welcome.”

Max emerged from the bathroom, wearing the pajamas he insisted he didn’t want. Gwen stood up and stretched. “Okay, Max, I’m heading out.” She ruffled his hair, ignoring Max’s consternation. “It was good to see you.”

“Whatever,” but he smiled up at her. “Bye Gwen.”

“See ya, guys.” She gave David a hug before disappearing into the hallway.

David locked the door behind her and checked the time on his phone. _Well past bedtime. _

“Come on, Max,” he said with a yawn. “It’s after ten.”

Max blew a raspberry at him but went without further argument. “They weren’t actually bad,” he said, “kinda rubber looking.”

“What?”

“Gwen’s chicken feet. I snuck one when she went to the bathroom.”

“Oh.” David made a mental note to take Max to more adventurous restaurants. There was a decent Indian Buffet near the college.

David stood in Max’s doorway. He watched the boy retrieve Mr. Honeynuts from where he’d fallen behind the bed and crawl underneath the blankets. “It’s Saturday tomorrow,” he said. “Want to hit the park after your appointment with Dr. Schlingder?”

“Whatever,” Max stifled a yawn. “Night, David.”

“Goodnight, Max.” David turned off the light and closed the door behind him. He stood in the hallway, waiting until Max’s breathing steadied into sleep.

David’s phone buzzed as he brushed his teeth, showing an unknown number.

[U up]

[its Val ;P <3]

[i swiped ur # from the sign up sheet]

The attached photo nearly made David drop his phone. He quickly blocked the number.

_It’s for the kids. _He reminded himself, turning his phone off just in case. _It’s for the kids. _

At least Max seemed to be enjoying himself. David had to thank his luck stars that Nikki transferred this year. Between her and Gwen, Max had at least two people he’d admit to liking.

_Progress. _David thought, crawling into his own bed. _Maybe in another week, I can convince him to invite her over. Dr. Schlingder would be so proud. _

* * *

"I fucking hate Eric so much!" Max kicked an empty soda can across the side walk. "Who uses gay as an insult? Is this 2005?"

Nikki pulled out her pigtail and examined her hair. "Should I go blonde?"

"Did you hear the word "gay" and start obsessing about Tiffany Vasquez again?"

"Green hair looks like boogers." Nikki said, echoing another lunch room taunt from her crush.

"Tiffany Vasquez is a bitch and your hair is fine."

"D'aww! Thanks, Max!"

"Nikki, focus! I cannot deal with six more days of Eric the repetitive homophobe."

Nikki stroked her chin and narrowed her eyes. "If this were camp, we could just put the platypus in his tent."

Max chuckled at the idea. "This isn't camp, Nikki."

"Then why's David here?"

Max looked up in panic. _Oh fuck, oh no._

David, in all his bruised knee "glory", hurried out of the jeep. "Sorry, sorry! My meeting went long and Gwen was in a different one-"

Nikki waved her arm like a maniac. "Hi David!"

David grinned. "Nikki! It's great to see you!"

"Should I dye my hair?"

"If you want to, but I think the green looks very cool."

"Hmm," Nikki considered it. "So... why're you here?"

David glanced between them, one eyebrow raised. "I'm here to pick Max up."

"For what?"

Max pulled his hood over his head and stared at the ground. David crouched in front of him, trying to look at his face. "Max? Did you not... tell Nikki?"

"Tell me what?"

"Fuck's sake!" Max stepped back. "Nikki! Remember how my parents are assholes?"

"Nope!"

"Well, they fucking are! They stole a bunch of money and left me behind while they fucked off to Hong Kong to spend it. Now I live with David." He threw his hands in the air. "Happy? Everybody caught up?"

David started to say something but Max just pulled his draw strings tight. If he had to see one more sad look on that stupid face-

_Fucking David._ Max turned away. Now Nikki would look at him like that, with that awful mix of pity and understanding. _Poor little Max. Not even his parents could stand to be near him._

"Wait wait wait!" Nikki ran in front of Max, grabbing his shoulders. "You get to live in the woods!?"

"What? No!"

David sighed. "Nikki, I told you. I don't live in the woods. The park rangers are very particular."

"Oh." Nikki's grin faded. "Well that sucks."

Max snorted. He should have realized Nikki wouldn't focus long enough to realize how pathetic he was, not when there were wolves or pretty girls in the world. "Literally never change, Nik."

"Okay!" The grin returned. "Hey, David, can you drive me home? I was definitely supposed to be on the bus today."

David smiled. "Sure thing. Let me call your mom and let her know."

Nikki climbed into the jeep next to Max. "Could we fit a platypus into Eric's desk? Or a jackalope?"

"Don't think those are real, Nikki, but I like where your head's at." Max buckled his seatbelt and waited for David to start the car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. Many. OCs.
> 
> Thanks for reading and please comment! You all make my day!


	5. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some bad dreams

A child's scream cut through the apartment. David was up and running before he even woke up.

"Max?"

Green eyes flashed in the sudden light. He sat up and screamed again. 

"Max," David fought to keep his voice calm. No matter how many night terrors Max had (six in the last two weeks), David would never be used to the screams. "It's okay, bud. You're safe, I promise."

Worse than the screams were the tears. Max shuddered violently, unable to hear anything David said. David knelt at his bed, ready to catch the boy if he fell again. The police were remarkably understanding, but he could feel the glare of Mrs. Janowitz across the hall.

As if sensing his presence, Max started to flail. He whacked David square in the face. Something else for Mrs. Janowitz to glare at. 

Worse than anything else, the screams, the tears, the uncontrollable violence, David couldn't help him. He could stick close and make sure he didn't hurt himself, but beyond that, he had nothing. Max wouldn't wake up until the terror passed. Then he'd go limp and fall back to sleep like nothing happened.

"Dab," Max muttered, smacking David again. David blinked. He'd never spoken so clearly. His finger pushed up into David's nostrils. "Dad, don'-"

"It's okay, Max," _Don't read anything into it. Stay in the moment. _"I'm here."

He let Max slump against him. He shuddered again and mumbled something unintelligible. He thrashed for a few minutes, then stilled. Max's eyes closed as his breath steadied. David settled back against the bed. He patted Max's hair, muttering soothing nonsense. 

"You're okay, Max," he kissed the small black cloud of hair. "Get some rest."

* * *

Max grumbled something grateful as David handed him a hot mug of coffee. 

"How ya feelin', kiddo?" David asked.

"Ggrrnnnggghhh." Max said, downing his miracle bean juice.

David lingered in the doorway. Max arched an eyebrow at him. Max recognized that particular concerned look with a sinking feeling. "Again?"

David nodded. "Around 3 AM. Do you remember anything?"

Max shook his head. He never remembered the terrors, but the physical exhaustion should have tipped him off. "Did I say anything?"

"Yes," David didn't meet his eyes. "I couldn't understand most of it."

"But?"

"I think you said 'Dad' and... maybe 'don't'?"

Max groaned. Stupid body saying stupid shit when he wasn't even awake. David sat down on the edge of the bed. "It could have been 'Dab'?"

Max scoffed. "Great, so I'm terrified of my dick bag father or a shitty old people dance. Fan-fucking-tastic."

David didn't even admonish his language. He looked almost sick. "Max did your dad ever-"

That woke him up. "Christ! No, David, my dad never hurt me or whatever dickless euphemism you're thinking of. He'd have to acknowledge my existence for that!"

"Okay," David said. He still looked worried. "You could tell me, though. If something bad happened... I just want you to be okay."

"...I know." _Get ready for some disappointment. _"Sorry."

David put his hand on his shoulder. Max didn't have the energy to duck away. "You haven't done anything wrong, Max. This is what I'm here for."

"Whatever." Max slid out of bed. "Get out, okay? I gotta change."

"Okay, Max." David stood up and closed the door behind him. 

Max sighed and forced himself to the makeshift closet David rigged together. He selected a hoodie, jeans and a t-shirt. The weather finally matched his disposition. He put his hood up immediately and pulled the drawstrings tight. _Fucking Night Terrors._

Max hated this shit. He hated saying things without his permission. He hated David for seeing him like that, terrified by nothing. The whole thing embarrassed him. Especially that first night, explaining to two middle-aged cops that David couldn't hit a kid without spiraling into tears. 

_And now I'm whining for 'Daddy' like I'm five years old. _Max threw Mr. Honeynuts across the room and slammed his door.

He took two steps into the hall before turning back. _Not the bear's fault you're a baby. _He put the stuffed animal back on his pillow.

Breakfast waited in the kitchen. David was on an egg kick lately, worried about Max's protein. Max went straight to the fridge for his hot sauce. David sat down at the table and sipped his coffee.

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

Max shoved a fork of eggs into his mouth. He shook his head. 

"I looked up some stuff online," David said. He pulled out his phone. "The Mayo Clinic says it might help to do something relaxing before bed, limit screen time. Maybe you could start knitting again? You really had a knack for it at camp."

"Yeah, okay."

David blinked. "Great! We'll go to the store today."

"Great." Max could have fallen asleep right there at the table. He really should have pushed back against the knitting idea, just to keep David on his toes. _As long as no one at school finds out,_

Emboldened, David tried again. "They also say night terrors can because by stress."

"For fuck's sake," Max rolled his eyes.

"I know it been... a rough few months, but you can talk to me about any of it. You know that, right?"

Max shoved more eggs into his mouth. _Oh yeah, let's have a friendly long chat about the string of bullshit that led me here. That'll fix everything._

"Or at least talk to someone else. Gwen or maybe Dr. Schlingder? It could help."

Max was out of eggs. He carried his plate to the sink.

"If I'm doing something that's stressful, please tell me, and I'll try to work on it. I know I'm not your first choice for a guardian but-"

"For Fuck's sake!" Max said, louder this time. "You're fine, David. Unrelenting naivete doesn't give me nightmares."

David's eyes tripled in size. "Aww!"

"That. That face is stressful. Fucking work on that." Max reached for the coffee pot.

"One cup per day, Max." David reminded him.

"Are you fucking serious."

"I know you're tired, but caffeine is just going to make you crash," David said. "How about I give you a dollar for a soda at lunch?"

"Soda's $1.50."

"Okay," David said. "Speaking of, we should get going. Do you have your backpack?"

They headed to the front door. David insisted on Max gathering his school supplies every evening and putting them next to his shoes. Max swung the pack onto his shoulders and grimaced at the weight. "You know, school is very stressful..."

"Good try, Max. 10 out of 10."

* * *

David grabbed another soda. He opened it and chugged the overly sweet beverage. He slumped over his desk. 

"You look like shit," Gwen said, barely looking from her laptop. The office they rented for the offseason was cramped and more than a little musky. David would've preferred to stay out in the woods, but Gwen convinced him the commute was too long. 

_Plus I have a kid now. _David sighed. "I've been up since three, trying to figure out Max's night terrors."

Gwen clicked sympathetically. "Poor kid. I thought the knitting was helping."

"It was, for a couple of nights. He's got yoga, therapy, two screen-free hours before bedtime. I wake him up at 2:45 to try and head them off but he's still screaming two or three times a week."

Gwen grimaced. "Have you thought about meds?"

David had. He didn't like it, but he had. "Dr. Schlingder says they should be a last resort. Plus the side effects are a minefield."

_And I don't want Max to think I'm trying to shut him down or that I think he's a problem to be fixed._

"They're supposed to go away on their own," he added with a half-hearted smile. His phone began to ring. "Sorry."

Gwen shrugged and returned to work. "Hello?"

"Mr. Greenwood? This is Vice Principal Otomo from Sally Ride Elementary."

All the air went out of the room. "Ms. Otomo! Hi! What um- how are you?"

Vice Principal Otomo sighed. "There's been an incident with Max. We'd like you to come in."

"Is he ok?!"

"Max is fine. He got into an altercation with another student. We'd like you to come in."

"Of course," David already had his jacket on. "What happened?"

"We're not entirely sure. Mrs. Burke caught Max beating the other boy on their way to lunch."

"Max hit another student?" David asked, incredulously. Gwen closed her laptop with a snap.

"Mr. Greenwood, it would be much easier to discuss this in person. Can you make it today?"

"Yes, I'm on my way." 

"Thank you." Otomo hung up.

"Max hit a kid?" Gwen repeated. "What the fuck?" 

"I don't know."_ I'm messing up. _

"I could see him emotionally devastating a kid, but physical violence seems-"

"I'll be back in- I don't know."

Gwen nodded. "Go parent. I'll hold down the fort."

"Thanks," David let the door slam behind him.

The 30-minute car ride gave him plenty of time to panic. Every awful possibility ran through his head a dozen times. _He's getting in fights. I've had him for five weeks, and he's getting in fights at school. I'm messing this up. I'm messing him up. Oh god, they're gonna take him away. They're gonna take my kid because I'm messing him up!_

By the time he arrived at Sally Ride Elementary, David was inches away from hyperventilating. He managed to get to Vice Principal Otomo's office with something approaching dignity. "Hi? I'm here for Max Singh."

"In the back." She directed him to the inner office. 

Max sat on an armchair at the far end of the room. His face and clothes were a mess of dirt and wrinkles. He glowered up at David as he entered.

"Max!" David knelt in front of him. He wasn't bleeding at least, just a few scratches. "Are you okay? What happened?"

Max slapped his hand away and curled in even tighter on himself.

"What happened is that little monster attacked my son out of nowhere!" An angry voice shook the pictures on the wall. David glanced over his shoulder. He hadn't noticed the other family in the room, or Vice Principal Otomo behind the desk. A 5th grader, slightly taller than Max, nursed a black eye next to a woman who could only be his mother. They had the same wavy blond hair, though the boy's was considerably more disheveled. Ms. Otomo sighed and rubbed her temples.

"Mrs. Anderson, please remain calm."

Mrs. Anderson turned beet red. "I will not calm down until this little thug is reprimand!"

"Excuse me-"

David's outrage was drowned out by Max. "Fuck you, Lady! Your kid's an asshole!"

"Max!" David and Otomo said in unison.

"Fuck you too!" Max snapped. He crossed his arms petulantly. He glared daggers at the other boy. "Fuck you especially!"

"You're a psycho!" The other boy shouted. Mrs. Anderson didn't say a word. 

"Max! Eric! Quiet!" Otomo said, not shouting but loud enough to silence them. "Max, if you speak to anyone like that again, there will be serious consequences. Do you understand?"

Max nodded.

"Max?"

"Fine! Yes, consequences. Got it."

Otomo leaned forward and adjusted her glasses. "Now. I want to know exactly what happened." 

"You know what happened-" Mrs. Anderson began.

Otomo silenced her with a look. "I want to hear from Eric, and then I want to hear from Max. Parents, I need you to listen."

"...he's not my parent," Max muttered. 

David pushed his pain down. _This isn't about me._

"Eric," she prompted. "Tell me what happened."

Eric squirmed and glanced at his mother. Mrs. Anderson nodded.

"We were lining up for lunch, and Max just started hittin' me! For no reason!"

"Bullshit!" David had to catch Max mid-leap to thwart the attack. "That's fucking bullshit, and you know it!"

"Max!"

Max ignored his vice principal. "Tell them what you fucking said!"

"Max, sit down." Otomo snapped. 

David looked at the boy struggling out of his grasp. Bright red fury covered his face. He wiped his eyes with the torn sleeve of his hoodie. 

"Max?" David tried again in a softer voice. "What happened?"

Max closed his eyes. He rolled his head back toward the ceiling. "I fell asleep. Mrs. Burke yelled at me and..." he took a deep breath, "dickless over here goes... "that's why your family doesn't want you."

"What." Something hot erupted behind David's eyes. Max still wouldn't look at anyone. He shook with rage and embarrassment.

David looked back at the others. Vice Principal Otomo glared at the Andersons. Eric had the decency to look a little ashamed while his mother just scowled.

"That's no excuse! I want this brat suspended!" 

David had never wanted to hit a woman before. "Ma'am, don't ever-"

"Enough!" Otomo silenced them. "This behavior is absolutely unacceptable. Eric. Apologize to Max."

"Sorry," Eric mumbled.

"Max. Apologize to Eric."

Max glared at the Vice Principal and the Andersons. David braced himself for the onslaught of profanity and another possible attack. "Sorry." He said to the floor.

Otomo sat back in her chair. "Alright. I'm sending you both home for the rest of the day. We have a zero-tolerance policy for fighting and bullying of any kind. If either of you pulls a stunt like this again, you will be suspended. Is that clear?"

"Yes." They spoke in unison. 

"That's it?!" Anderson demanded. "This thug attacks my son, and you're blaming the victim! How dare you-?

"Mrs. Anderson, I'm happy to discuss this at length with you on Monday. Right now, I need to speak to Max's guardian. Please collect Eric's things from his classroom."

Mrs. Anderson looked like she was about to explode. "Fine!" She snarled. "I'll be discussing this incident with my attorney. Let's go, Eric."

She slammed the door on her way out. 

Vice Principal Otomo breathed in deeply and exhaled slowly. She stood up and opened the door. "Max? Please wait in the lobby for a few minutes. Ms. Schaefer will watch you."

Max went without argument, pulling his hood up. 

Vice Principal Otomo locked the door behind him. "Have a seat, Mr. Greenwood."

David sat down. 

She returned to her desk, smoothing her immaculate black hair. "I don't need to tell you the gravity of the situation, do I?"

"No, Ma'am." David shook his head.

She did anyway. "I'm legally obligated to report this incident to Max's caseworker. Max has always been... willful, but he never hit another student before."

"I'm sorry," David said. "He hasn't been sleeping well for the last few weeks, and I think his nerves are-"

Ms. Otomo nodded. "Max has been through a lot in a very short amount of time. Believe me, I sympathize with both of you. You obviously care about him very deeply."

David nodded.

"That's why this can't happen again," Otomo said. "Disciplinary issues cause children to rehomed faster than anything else. I saw the way you defended Max today, how you immediately made sure he wasn't hurt. Frankly, you showed more concern for that boy's wellbeing in 15 minutes than his parents did in the last for years. I do not want to see that disappear."

David swallowed. "What should I do?"

She smiled. "He needs to understand that violence is unacceptable. I'd start with a long discussion about appropriate conflict resolution techniques and move on to a loss of privileges for a week or so."

David nodded. "Thank you."

She stood again and unlocked the door. "Good luck, Mr. Greenwood. I'll see you at PTA."

David nodded again. Max sat in the lobby, slouching on a well-worn couch. He glared at David. "Can we go now?"

David sighed. "Max, a little more respectful, please?"

Max rolled his eyes. "Can we please go now?"

* * *

They managed to escape the school without any further incident. Max slid into the jeep and buckled his seat belt. _Fucking assholes. _He glared out the window. The other kids were lining up to go back in from recess. He could see Nikki still on the swings. She waved furiously and fell off. Max smiled.

David got in and turned on the car. They drove in silence for a couple of blocks. "So... about what happened?"

"Can we not talk about it?" Max said, staring out the window. He could have fallen asleep right there. "Please?"

"No, sorry," David said. "Max, what Eric said... you know it's not true, right? Your parents-" he took a deep breath, clearly looking for the right words, "they left because of them. It didn't have anything to do with you."

"Whatever."

"No, Max." David turned to look at him. He had tears in his eyes. "You need to understand that it wasn't your fault. It wasn't anything you did or didn't do. They left because of them."

Max squeezed his eyes shut tight. Everything was too warm. "You don't know what you're talking about."

"Maybe." He admitted with a sigh. "I don't understand how anybody could leave their child behind. I don't know what their reasons were, Max, but you are a good kid. You're quick and honest, and I love-" he cleared his throat loudly, "having you around."

Suddenly his chest wasn't quite so tight. Max glanced over at David. He stared firmly at the road. His face was red. 

"Yeah, well, you're an idiot."

David smiled. They drove in silence again, but it wasn't quite as heavy as before.

"Also you're grounded for a week."

"What?!"

"You punched someone, Max. This can't be a surprise." David said. "No video games, TV, or internet. And you're washing dishes every day."

"You suck!"

"Watch your language, bud, or we'll go for two." David smiled. "Now what do you want for lunch?"

* * *

David tore through his apartment. He tossed the couch cushions to the floor, peered under the coffee table, and behind the TV. Nothing. David didn't know what he was looking for but he had to find it immediately. He threw open the kitchen cupboards. Nothing. Nothing in the oven, under the sink, behind the refrigerator. Nothing nothing nothing. 

He looked in the hallway. Had it always been so long? David couldn't possibly check so many rooms but he had to. If he didn't, he might never find.

_Max! I have to find Max!_

Max's room was empty.

Not empty. His books there on his shelf. Unreadable paper littered his desk. His clothes hung in the closet. Mr. Honey nuts sat on his pillow. No Max.

_He'd never leave his bear._

"Max!" David hurried down the hall, checking behind every door. Every room was the same. Books. Bed. Bear. No Boy. No Max.

David heard footsteps in the hall. He saw a flash of blue disappear behind a closing door.

"Max!" David tried to run but his feet weighed too much. The door seemed to be running from him but he needed to find Max. 

The door opened onto Camp Campbell. David could feel the sun on his face, smell the breeze off of Lake Lilac. He heard the campers playing in the distance. 

_They can help me find Max!_

But, as he got closer, the voices faded into silence. "Kids?" David called. "Gwen?"

She stood facing the lake. She didn't hear him. "Gwen!" David said, reaching for her shoulder. "Have you seen-"

but she was gone. David grasped nothing but air and silence. 

He ran as fast as his leaden legs would carry him, toward the mess hall. "Max? Max, please!"

The doors opened onto Spooky Island. David could hardly see through the still night. A flicker of dim electric light darted across the forest floor. David followed them, shouting for Max. He heard only the howl of the wind and fading footfalls in return. 

_He's alone out here. _The thought wouldn't leave him as he raced through the forest. Max, alone in the woods, scared and maybe hurt, and David couldn't find him. 

There was a door in the middle of the woods. David didn't question why it was there, attached to nothing. He just pushed through. 

The door opened into an apartment. Not David's apartment. This place was cold and featureless, stripped of everything that might have made it a home. 

_This is Max's old apartment. _David hurried to Max's old room. 

Empty.

No sign that anyone, much less a child, ever lived there. Except Max had. David had hugged him tight in this very room, the night Max's parents abandoned him. 

_They took him. _Another terrible realization hit. David sunk to the floor, unable to contain his grief. _They took Max away. They took my kid!_

David woke up with tears in his eyes. He leaped from the couch, down the hall and threw open Max's door with a crack. 

"Gah!" Max jumped at the noise, dropping his book to stare at David. "What the fuck!"

David just looked at him. _He's here. He's safe. He's talking to you, David._

"I just need to finish this chapter and I'll go to sleep, I promise. Please?"

David sat down next to him and hugged Max tight. 

"Seriously, what the fuck?" The boy squirmed. "Are you dying?"

"You can stay up," David said, trying not to cry too much. "As long as you read out loud."

Max considered, grumbled and opened his book again. "The Quarry was the calm center of a stormy world."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> angst.  
more angst than I really intended.  
Thanks for reading and please review! It really helps me!  
Max is reading Good Omens.


	6. For The Asking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David and Max share some culture.

"Max?" Max jumped as David sat next to him. "Did you hear me?"

He ignored his first sarcastic instinct and avoided another lecture on courtesy. "No, sorry."

"It's okay. I asked what you're making."

Max looked down at his project. He wasn't a hundred percent sure what it was other than red. He'd been knitting for the sake of knitting for weeks, to help with his night terrors. It worked some of the time. "A scarf, I guess?"

David nodded. "It looks really good. You kept the stitches nice and tight." 

"Thanks," Max shrugged. They fell into silence as the needles clicked together. The yarn blended into itself, individual strands becoming one whole piece.

"Do you mind if I play in here?" David asked, nodding toward his guitar.

He shrugged again. "If you want."

"Thanks." David began as he always did with a few simple chords and scales. A quick rendition of the Camp Camp song made Max roll his eyes. He wondered how the other kids were doing. Nikki sat next to him in school now and had started bringing sack lunch after discovering she could just buy crickets at the pet store ("Are we suddenly better than lizards, Mrs. Burke!?"). They saw Neil on the weekends which usually involved an explosion or two. The other kids were scattered around the state. David got monthly emails from Agent Miller, which usually included a sentence or two on Ered being predictably cool. How Preston got their address Max didn't know but they'd received two playbills for shows over an hour away. David put them on the fridge. The rest might as well have fallen into the ocean. Still, he saw their names every night. After sawing his cast off, the doctors let him keep the outside and David built a display case for his room.

David switched to softer melodies, his usual preference around bedtime. He sang under his breath, trying to get the melody.

"Thinkin' it over I've been sad... thinkin' it over I'd be more than glad-"

"What's that one?"

"Oh!" David looked up. "It's called _Song For The Asking_. It's by Simon and Garfunkel. They're a little before your time."

"Like a hundred years before my time." Max pulled the yarn taut. "Weren't you born in the nineties?"

David nodded. "Sometimes I like the old stuff. I could play Smash Mouth if you'd like."

Max chuckled. "Pass."

David smiled. He started over again.

"Here is my song for the asking. Ask me and I will play so sweetly, I will make you smile."

Max kept knitting.

* * *

David sang along with Simon and Garfunkel as the city floated passed them. He glanced over at Max. The boy stared up at the buildings, green eyes wide in his reflection. "Where are we going?"

"The textile district," David said, for the third time that afternoon.

"Why?"

"You'll see." David smiled. 

Max narrowed his eyes. "This better not be educational."

"You'll see."

"It's Saturday, David. Education is illegal."

"That's not accurate at all." David said. He pulled into the parking lot. "We're here."

"Where's here?" Max looked up at the red brick building. 

"Let's go inside."

Max let David guide him to a door next to a small intercom. A garbled voice answered them. "Ms. Patel?" David guessed. "I'm David Greenwood. We spoke on the phone?"

"Oh yes!" Her voice came through much clearer. "I'll buzz you in."

Max eyed him suspiciously. David took a deep inhale and hoped his plan would actually work. He had pictured this moment a dozen times since he discovered Patel's Fabrics and Tailoring. Max really seemed to enjoy textiles and sewing. All the books said keeping ties to his culture was an important part of transracial adoption. It sounded like a perfect idea but David been wrong so many times.

Max's eyes went wide the moment they stepped into the store. David couldn't blame him. He felt like Dorothy, crossing the threshold into Oz. Patel's was a whirl of colors and patterns, all circling a smiling woman in a red sari.

"Welcome!" Ms. Patel's spread her arms wide. "Are you Max?"

Max, caught somewhere between suspicion and wonder, nodded.

"My name is Shanti Patel!" She extended her hand. Max glanced up at David who nodded. He shook her hand. 

Shanti Patel continued. "This is my family's shop. We make fabric and specifically tailored clothing, focusing on Indian fashion. David told me you have a lot of talent."

Suspicion took over. "What? Why?"

"Because you have a lot of talent, Max," David said. "I mean you figured out knitting in no time and you made all those outfits for the order of the sparrow."

Max went red. "Preston and Nerris made them. I just told them what to do."

"That's talent!" Ms. Patel beamed. "David showed me the pictures."

Max went scarlet. "You took pictures?!"

"Of course. I'm proud of you, Max."

Ms. Patel continued. "David thought you might be interested in honing your talents here. I can show you how to work with lots of material, how to use a sewing machine and a loom, even how to make your own clothing."

She stepped aside to reveal a shiny black sewing machine and a beautiful wooden loom. "Are you interested?"

Max approached the equipment like someone else might approach a grazing deer. He ran his fingers over the metal and looked back at David. "Is this a sweatshop?"

David could feel the blood drain from his face. "Max!"

"Excuse me?" Ms. Patel's smile vanished. "Young man, I have been inside a sweatshop. Everything in this store that was not made by my own two hands has been crafted by adults, paid a living wage and treated respect and honor. I know the families who grow the cotton and silk. They are independent and strong. Point to anything here and I will tell you where it came from and who made it."

Max pointed to the loom. David wanted to sink into the floor.

"My father-in-law carved it from a Khmara tree that fell into his garden in Uttar Pradesh." Ms. Patel said. "He gave it to my wife as a wedding present. Now, I would appreciate an apology."

David fought the urge to applaud. Her voice hadn't risen a decibel.

"Sorry, Ms. Patel," Max said 

Her smile returned. "Apology accepted, of course. Would you like to learn how use it?"

Max nodded. Ms. Patel sat down at the loom. She began to weave, explaining every action to Max. The boy watched with rapt attention, something David had never managed to create. She told him about the family outside of Bangalore that grew the cotton and created the yarn, how they were one of the few family farms left in the region. David found a small folding chair next to the door and waited. Eventually, Ms. Patel asked if Max wanted to try. Max sat down like he was afraid of breaking it but the machine soon clacked in earnest as he gained confidence. He asked if Ms. Patel had ever gone to Gujarat. She told him a long story about getting lost in Porbandar, trying to find Gandhi's birthplace. She made Max laugh. David grinned. 

  


* * *

"Max, we need to get to school!" David called. "Let's go!"

"Coming! God!" Max tied the red scarf around his neck and grabbed his backpack. Bright red and orange leaves fell in the bitter October wind. Max hopped into the jeep and started digging through the CD case. David climbed into the driver's seat and handed him a warm plastic container.

"I heated up a samosa for you. Eat."

Max shoved the steamy triangle into his face as he found what he was looking for. David chuckled. "I'll have to ask Ms. Patel for the recipe. Don't burn your mouth."

"Mm not!" A half-chewed potato fell from his mouth. He skipped ahead to track 8 of _Bridge Over Troubled Water._ David turned the volume down.

"Remember we're picking Neil up this afternoon for Halloween shopping. Be ready with Nikki when the bell rings. I don't want to have to hunt you two down."

"I know. Don't talk over the chorus!" Max turned the volume back to full. He shivered as the snare drum reverberated through David's speakers. David grinned and kept driving. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been thinking about my dad a lot in this fic. Simon and Garfunkel is his favorite band.
> 
> Thank you for reading and commenting.


	7. Trick or Treat or Whatever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween!

Monday, November Second, brought drizzling rain. The downtown social service building was barely visible against the charcoal sky. Max watched the final orange leaves of autumn cling to waving branches. Dr. Schlingder cleared her throat. "Max?"

"Hmm?"

"I asked if you had a good weekend?"

"Yeah, I guess."

She made a note in her file. "Did you do anything fun for Halloween?"

Max shrugged. "David took us trick or treating."

"You and your friends from Camp?"

"Yeah. Nikki sits by me in school now."

"She's the girl that eats crickets?"

"Yeah, her and Neil," Max said as she made another note.

"Did you wear a costume?"

"Yeah."

"What was your costume, Max?"

"Demon." It was the simplest costume. Two rubber horns, spirit gum, and green face paint. David had suggested red but Max vetoed that idea. Neil showed up in a hazmat suit with a clipboard detailing the symptoms and the likelihood of an anthrax attack. Nikki wore a red hoodie and an uncomfortable amount of fake hair. David, after a dozen rejected ideas, was allowed to dress as a zombie chaperone. Gwen, in her constant pursuit of monster dick, flatly refused to join them despite constant whining.

* * *

  
So they were stuck with David. David ruined the entire conceit of his costume, constantly grinning under his face paint and reminding them to say thank you after every house. Nikki raced down the sidewalk, howling at the moon. 

“Anyway!” Neil continued. “Once I figure out how to make a solid Hologram, I’ll never have to go to school again!”

“Didn’t you do that before?” Max said, “Didn’t that go sky net in like six minutes.”

“That was totally different!” He blushed. “Neil Bot was a rogue AI! Holo Neil will be under my total control.” Neil said in the condescending tone he usually reserved for Space Kid.

Max rolled his eyes. “So you’ll be in control the entire time? You’ll hear what it hears, see what it sees, interact with others?”

“That’s correct,” Neil said smugly. Then his eyes narrowed. “Why?”

_Boy Genius finally learns. _“Just seems like a waste. If you still have to pay attention and talk to people. You might as well just go to school.”

Neil shuddered. “Max, I don’t think you understand how disgusting high school is. It’s a cesspool of hormones and body spray! No monster we see tonight could possibly match what I witnessed in the lunchroom alone.”

“You remember Daniel tried to kill us over the summer, right?”

“After two months of ninth grade, death seems like a release.”

“Nikki!” David called. “Don’t run too far ahead!”

Nikki groaned and turned back to them. “Guys! Come on! We’re missing premium candy opportunities!”

“It’s only 7:30,” David said with practiced patience. “We have plenty of time.”

“Not if we want to hit the other side of town!”

“What?” David squeaked. “Who said we were going across town?!”

Nikki thrust her hand into the air, fingers splayed. “I had a vision of the future!”

“Nikki?” Neil asked in a wary voice, “how much candy have you eaten tonight?”

“None!”

“Oh god,” David whispered. Then in his chipper camp voice. “Let’s try this house next!”

They walked up a long brick path, flanked by fake flames and jump scare mannequins. David knocked on the red door. The kids raised their candy bags high. “Trick or Treat!”

“Well, well, well,” a pair of boobs opened the door. Max had to assume there was a person attached but he couldn’t be sure. “Looks like I get a treat tonight. Happy Halloween, David.”

“Oh no,” David muttered, “Hi, Mrs. Vasquez.”

She ran a long black nail across his chest. “I thought I told you to call me Val.”

“Are you Tiffany Vasquez’s mom?!” Nikki screeched before David could answer. “Where is she?!”

Mrs. Vasquez glared at her. The boob glamour began to fade. She was dressed as a cat. A cat with enormous boobs. She grinned back at David. “Tiffy’s out with her dad. I’m all alone for the night, with nobody to protect me.”

“Jesus this lady’s thirst,” Max said. “We’re here for candy, not clumsy sexual harassment!”

“Max,” David said, without any muscle behind it.

The cat with boobs sneered down at him. Max shook his candy bag. _Bring it, lady._

Mrs. Vasquez broke first. She reached back into the house and pulled out a purple bowl. Seething with resentment, she dropped a fun size packet of peanut M&Ms into each bag.

“Thank you, Mrs. Vasquez,” Max said with special emphasis. David stifled a grin.

“Tell Tiffany that Nikki said hi!” Nikki waved furiously. “I’m Nikki! Tell her Happy Halloween!”

Mrs. Vasquez closed the door with a slam. David chuckled. “You’re a good kid, Max.”

“What?” Max swatted David’s hand off his hair. “Why?”

“Nevermind.” David smiled. “Nikki, tell me about Tiffany.”

* * *

"Are you and David getting along?" Dr. Schlingder's pen hovered over her file.

"I guess."

"You guess?"

"Yeah."

"Max."

"Look, what do you want me to say?" Max rolled his eyes. "He's David. He's the most boring person I've ever met. He makes breakfast and drives me to school. He checks my homework before I get to watch TV. He's obsessed with dental hygiene. No drama, no reason to send me somewhere else. Just check whatever box you gotta check so I can go home."

She looked up from the file, eyebrows raised. "Max, are you worried about being sent somewhere else?"

Max squirmed. He missed the days when adults wouldn't listen to him.

"Max?"

He sighed. _This is so stupid. _"Do you believe in magic?"

Dr. Schlingder blinked. "What do you mean?"

"Like witches and psychics and shit."

She thought for a moment and put her pen down on the clipboard. "Are you familiar with Arthur C. Clarke, Max?"

"Who?"

She smiled. "He was a science fiction author and scientist. I admire him quite a lot. Clarke maintained that any sufficiently advanced technology is indistinguishable from magic. I'm skeptical of anyone who claims magical or psychic abilities but I do believe there are phenomena that humans don't yet understand. Does that make sense?"

"I guess."

She picked up the pen again. "Why do you ask?"

Max said nothing.

* * *

The house looked like it was about to fall over. Max wasn’t sure it even counted as a house, more like a shack or a vaguely house-shaped pile of garbage. Naked trees with claw-like branches surrounded the unkempt lawn.

“Ooo!” Nikki pointed from the sidewalk. “The witch’s house!”

“The what.” Max and Neil asked in unison.

“TJ Takimura told me!” Nikki said, waving her arms. “There’s a creepy old lady inside! She’s got a beard and spooky eyes and she eats people alive! You can smell their flesh boil.”

“Ew!”

“TJ Takimura is the only fourteen-year-old in fifth grade,” Max sighed. “Nik, you’ve really gotta vet your sources.”

“Kids,” David winced. “Don’t gossip about other people.”

“Who are we supposed to gossip about?”

“Guys!” Nikki whined. “Witch’s. House. Let’s go!”

“Nikki, no. There aren’t any lights on-“ a Jack-o-Lantern illuminated in the dusty window as David spoke. “Oh.”

“Nikki’s already inside.” Neil pointed at the closing door.

“Oh no,” David sounded so defeated it was almost not funny.

They trudged over the weed-covered lawn toward the crumbling house. Cracked glass shone in the moonlight like unblinking eyes. Max pulled his hoodie closer as the wind picked up.

“I’m pretty sure this place is condemned,” Neil said, sticking close to David.

“Right!” Max agreed. The weeds came up to his waist. “It’s kind of cliché.”

“C’mon guys! It’ll be fun!” David said in an unnaturally high voice. A twig cracked under his foot making David shriek. “Spooky magic Halloween!”

“David, I know you’re not the brightest crayon in the box.”

“Ha!”

“But even you know magic isn’t real.” Neil grimaced at the house. “Tetanus, however.”

“Seriously, Neil?” Max glared at him. “After everything we saw over the summer, you still don’t believe in magic.”

“D’aww, Max! I had a magical summer too!”

The boys ignored him.

“Look,” Neil said, “I admit we saw some fucked up shit at Camp.”

“Language.”

“But nothing weird enough to make believe there’s anything in that dump other than rats and termites… and Nikki.”

Max groaned. _God damn it, Nikki. _He knocked hard on the crumbling door. “Hey! Trick or treat or whatever!”

Thunder clapped overhead. The door creaked open. Max’s jaw dropped.

“Holy shit,” Neil whispered.

She was a witch. She was squat and round with a full, scraggly neckbeard. Her nose turned up, almost pig-like. She glared down at them through milky green eyes.

“I don’t want to live in a world where TJ Takimura isn’t full of shit,” Max muttered.

David recovered first. “Hello, Ma’am! We’re looking for a little girl, about this tall, dressed like… if the red riding hood was the wolf?”

The witch grunted at him. David swallowed audibly. “See, we saw her run up here and-”

“Hi, guys!” Nikki popped up out of nowhere. “This lady’s awesome! She told me she had ‘treasures much greater than candy’, and her house is total goals!”

“Welp! That sounds like a prelude to molestation!” Max said. “C’mon, Nikki. You’re not starting therapy tonight.”

“Nooo!” She groaned. “It’s treasure greater than candy!”

“Empirically, there is no treasure greater than candy,” Neil said. “Maybe uranium. Maybe.”

Another clap of thunder and the witch appeared behind them. “Enter, Children,” she commanded in a croaking voice. “Meet your destinies.”

“Nope!” Max could already taste the trauma. “Fuck you. Not gonna happen- how did we get inside?”

Trauma tasted like scarves.

“Magic!” Nikki waved her fingers.

“Not magic!” Neil shouted. “No magic! Aaa!”

The witch gripped his shoulder and pointed him into the living room. It looked bigger inside. The walls were covered in random spooky crap, oil paintings with wandering eyes, a stuffed raven, and various dust-covered bottles of different colored liquids. A large fire pit sat in the center of the room. Nikki hopped up on a red velvet cushion as a cloud of dust filled the air.

“Gaze into the fire,” The witch pointed a claw toward the pit. “Your future lies within the flames.”

“Oh, this sounds much better than candy,” Neil said, glaring at Nikki. She took no notice, bouncing up and down on her heels.

“You. The skeptic.” The witch pointed to Neil. She selected a round bottle from the shelf and hurled it into the fire. A plume of orange smoke erupted from the pit. “Your intellect and integrity shall soon be at war. You must choose your champion well or risk destruction.”

“Pfft!” Neil laughed nervously. “What does that even mean?”

“You two.” The witch pointed her middle and index fingers at Max and David. “Your futures are inextricably linked.”

“What’s in-extra-tree?” Nikki asked, raising her hand.

The witch smiled at her as she selected another bottle. “Inextricably. It means they’re linked.” She threw the bottle into the fire. The flames turned green. “Someone you believed lost will return to you. Beware their return. Beware their smiles.”

Max glanced up at David. He had gone chalk white under his makeup. His grip on Max’s shoulder tightened.

“Menextmenextmenext!” Nikki shouted, waving her arms.

The witch threw another bottle and the smoke turned blue. “That blonde girl doesn’t like you the way you like her.”

Nikki narrowed her eyes. “Which blonde girl?”

“Both. When you see the Quarter Master, tell him-" The Witch tossed back her head and gave an inhuman screech. "He'll know what it means."

"What?"

The fire went out and the parlor disappeared around them. “Begone, children!” The witch’s voice echoed in the darkness. “Remember the flames!”

They stood in silence. David kept his hand on Max’s shoulder until their eyes adjusted.

“That was much worse than candy!” Nikki folded her arms over her chest.

“Begone, children!” The witch said. With a clap of thunder, they were back on the sidewalk. 

“Okay,” David said, taking a long breath. “I think we’re done trick or treating tonight. Who wants to go watch some scary movies?”

“Fucking me.” Max muttered. He glanced back at the house. The single Jack-o-Lantern grinned at him and went out.

* * *

"Max?"

He shrugged, pushing the witch's livingroom from his brain. "Just wondering. Some kids at school were talking about that stuff, got in my head."

"I see." She still looked suspicious but didn't pursue the subject. Instead, she looked back at her notes. "And how is school? Any more incidents?"

Max answered the rest of Dr. Schlingder's questions, apparently to her satisfaction. David fidgeted in the waiting room and stood up too quickly when Max came out. He looked so relieved. Max didn't even protest when David guided him outside with his hand on the back of his head. 

"How'd it go?" David asked as they crossed the parking lot.

"Jesus, David, how do you think it went?" 

"Language."

"Sorry." Max thrust his hands into his hoodie. November was not fucking around this year. "It's not like I have anything bad to tell her about."

David's smile didn't quite reach his eyebrows. "I know. Sorry. I've just been anxious lately."

Max started to respond, not sure if he wanted to be sarcastic or not, when some idiot bumped into them. 

"Oh! Excuse me, friend!" She gave them a wide, vacant smile. "I didn't mean to bump you like that!"

"It's fine!" David returned the smile, still gripping Max's shoulders. "No harm done!"

"No," the smile didn't fade. Her eyes were brown, with nothing behind them. "Have a blessed day!"

"You too!" 

As David guided them back to the jeep, Max glanced over his shoulder. The woman hadn't moved. She texted someone on an old flip phone. When she saw Max watching, she waved. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this and Halloween!
> 
> Please review!


	8. Idiot Teeth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Get your tooth brush ready, it's about to get sweet!

Max glared into the mirror, mouth thick with tooth paste foam. David, or rather his reflection, nodded at the sink. Max spat. Finished with the only fun part of dental care, he turned to the exit. 

"Hold on, little buddy," David said. "You gotta rinse."

Max ran his tooth brush under the faucet. "I despise you."

"That's fine, just rinse." David winced and rubbed his cheek.

"Aw, does Captain Hygiene have a cavity?" Max smirked. "Told you you couldn't fight the decaying stench of age."

"I'm sure it's nothing." David said, still rubbing his cheek.

"Nothing but another step toward the grave." Max said. "You're old, is what I'm saying."

"Thank you, Max, I got that. Rinse your teeth." 

Max ran his brush over his mouth and spit the excess into the sink. He repeated the process twice before his spit was clear again. David had his mouth open in front of the mirror, inspecting his molars.

"I guess I am over due for a trip to the dentist." He said with a little frown.

"You should probably just get some dentures to save time."

"We can both go!" David said with suprising vengeance.

"No!"

* * *

They both went to the dentist. David sat in the waiting room for all of five minutes before a harried looking hygienist requested his presence. He found Max backed into a corner, brandishing a drill like a Westside Story extra. 

"Can you help us hold him down?" The hygienist whispered.

"That feels... problematic." David muttered. He approached carefully. "Hey, buddy? Whacha up to?"

Max pointed the drill at David. "Take me home right now! Nobody is putting anything in my mouth! Especially not Doctor Kevorkian over there!"

The Dentist, a short man with bright white hair and a 5 star yelp rating, waved from the other side of the room. "It's pronounced Krebvakian, but most people call me Dr. K."

"Whatever, Sadist! Is this how you get off, torturing kids?!" Max glared at David. "You two should compare notes!"

"Max, you need to have your teeth checked." David's own mouth throbbed again at the word but he ignored it.

"Fuck that and fuck you!"

He didn't ignore that. "Hey, watch that language, Mister! Now, put the drill down, apologize to Doctor Krebloki- Dr. K, and sit down or you're grounded!"

Max didn't budge. He stared David down. His entire body shook and he gripped onto his improvised weapon with white knuckled intensity.

David sighed. He sat down, cross legged on the floor. "Okay, Max. I know you're nervous and I know this stuff can be scary. And if you really don't want to do this, you don't have to."

"Great!"

"But!" David silenced him with a look. "The longer you put it off, the worse it's going to be. You have to get this stuff taken care of before it gets out of hand. You could get really sick if your teeth aren't taken care of. Understand?"

Max nodded. David could see the gears turning in his uncomfortably large head, deciding whether tooth disease was worth skipping the dentist.

"You're a tough kid," David reminded him. "I know you can handle this, but if you're still nervous, I'll be here the whole time. I promise I'll step in if anything gets weird. Okay?"

Max weighed his options. David absently massaged his cheek.

"Fine." The boy handed him the drill. "You stay right there."

"I promise." 

Max looked skeptical but he climbed into the chair anyway. 

"Thank you, Max," Dr. K said, looking at David. "I'll try to keep it painless."

"Yeah, I'll try not to bite you."

"Max."

* * *

Max didn't bite hard. He ended up with one cavity, better than he'd expected. Filling it was fucking exhausting but the universe rewarded him after David's exam. 

"I don't see why it's so funny," David muttered. He rubbed his wisdom teeth, one of four that need to be removed within the week.

"Uh, because you spent almost 6 months obsessed with my teeth and now you need surgery on yours." Max laughed.

"It's not a reflection on me," David said, sounding a little indignant. "Wisdom teeth come out when they're ready, not because I did anything wrong."

He'd specifically asked about that. 

Max didn't care. "The point is you couldn't do a damn thing to prevent it! The universe is an uncaring monster and all of your efforts to prove otherwise are pointless. And that, Camp Man, is fucking hilarious!"

David sighed. He unlocked the car and checked his phone. "Oh good. Gwen can drive me to the procedure."

"I wanna come too."

David softened. "Aw, Max, you don't have to worry about me! It's a routine procedure. I'm gonna be fine."

"Yeah, duh." Max hopped into the passenger seat. He buckled his seatbelt. "You're also gonna be hopped up on eight different pain meds. That shit's hilarious and it's going on YouTube."

"Great." David pulled his belt over his chest. "Also you're grounded until Monday."

"Because I bit the dentist?"

"Because you bit the dentist."

"Worth it."

* * *

David woke up on the couch, face covered in drool. He ran his tongue over the weird indentations where his wisdom teeth used to be. The taste of blood in his spit was more than a little disturbing. Fortunately the anesthetic hadn't worn off entirely so he couldn't panic too much. A familiar, slightly uncomfortable weight rested on his legs.

Max wasn't exactly sitting on him. Rather he'd sprawled over the far couch corner, with his elbow on David's leg. He was playing a video game on mute. Something where he was fighting pirates. He appeared to be losing.

David tried to say something but his throat was too dry. His scratchy grunt got Max's attention at least. The boy glanced at him, and paused his game. "There's a water bottle right in front of you."

So there was. David drank gratefully and wiped his mouth. "Hey, Max."

"Hey," Max said. "Gwen! David's up!"

"Great!" She called from the kitchen. "Dinner's almost here."

David blinked. He hoped Gwen wasn't cooking. She never made any vegetables. 

Still, he ought to be grateful. He vaguely remembered Gwen guiding him back to the car while Max made sarcastic comments. She must have been responsible for getting him upstairs and inside as well. 

"Hey!" Max poked him hard. "Are you dying?"

"I'm fine," David croaked. "Just sleepy. Don't worry."

Max rolled his eyes. "I'm not worried. I just wanna make sure I can sell your organs."

"Not yet." David blinked again. "How long was I out?" 

"A few hours." Max shrugged. He returned to his game. "You were slightly more boring than usual."

"Oh." David said.

His thoughts were still loading when someone knocked at the door. Max paused the game again and hopped off the couch. "Gwen! Food's here!"

_Oh thank goodness. _

"One minute!" Gwen hurried out of the kitchen, rummaging through her purse. Max took a couple plastic bags from an exhausted looking college kid.

"Thanks," he said, without prompting. The kid nodded.

"Here's a tip," Gwen said, finally emerging with a five from her purse. "Thanks."

The kid waved and disappeared behind the closing door. David sat up. His head Imma started spinning. "What are we having?"

"You're having applesauce." Gwen said. She ruffled his hair on the way to the kitchen. "Me and Max got fried chicken."

"Wash up before you eat," David said, slurring just a little.

Max went without argument. Gwen brought him a bowl of applesauce and sat down beside him.

"How're you feeling?"

"Better. Thank you, Gwen, for everything."

Gwen smiled. She patted his shoulder and told him to eat his applesauce.

David liked applesauce. The chicken seemed like a cruel joke, as he wasn't allowed non mushy food for at least a week. They'd stocked up on yogurt, oatmeal, mashed potatoes, soup and ice cream. David would have welcomed dentures for a bite of fried chicken.

David drifted in and out of consciousness, not quite asleep or awake. He watched Max play his game. Gwen made suggestions that David didn't understand and sometimes Max chuckled. David felt warm and comfortable, 100% safe and cared for.

"Hey," he said to Max, as Gwen cleared the table. "Hey, was I funny?"

Max tilted his head and raised an eyebrow. "What the fuck are you talking about?"

"On the anesthetic," David said, focusing too hard on getting the syllables in the correct order. "Did I say anything funny?"

Max shrugged and scratched the back of his neck. "Not really. Like I said, super fucking boring."

"Right," David yawned. "Sorry you didn't get your funny video, Max. I know you wanted one."

"Whatever." Max learned back on David's legs. "I'm just glad you're okay."

"Thanks, Max!"

" 'cause surgery always carries a risk, especially at your age."

"Thanks, Max."

"Your age is old."

"Yes, thank you."

"Now you'll have like four months left-"

"Enough." Gwen interrupted. "David, can you get yourself to bed before you pass out again?"

"Okay," David braced himself for the trial of standing. "Thanks."

He managed to wander into his bedroom under minimal supervision. Gwen stood in the doorway, looking like a mom. "You got a water bottle and your pain meds on the nightstand." She told him. "Need anything else?"

"No, thank you." David flopped down on his bed. "Make sure Max brushes his teeth."

"I'm fucking doing it!" Max shouted from the bathroom. "Jesus Christ!"

_Such a good kid. _"Goodnight, Max."

"Night, idiot." It was probably residual anesthesia but David heard a hint of affection in his voice.

"Night, David. Call me if you need anything."

"Thanks, Gwen. Good night."

She turned out the light. David fell asleep.

* * *

Max slipped his earbuds into David's phone. If he'd been conscious, David would object to screen time just before bed. David was sleeping off surgery though and Gwen had passed out after a single episode of One Punch Man. There was no one to give him shit about screen time or call him on his absurd sentimentality. 

Max had been very careful. While Gwen attempted to get David up to the apartment, he emailed the video to himself and deleted the original from his phone. Now all he had to do was log out of his own email and back into David's. 

He hit play.

The camera shook with the road. David was slumped over in the seat next to him. He mumbled something about trees. Then sat up at attention. "Gwen! Where's Max?"

"He's right next to you." Gwen said, for the fourth or fifth time since they left the office.

David stared out the window, wailing like a child. "I can't see him!"

"I'm right here, idiot." Max said from behind the camera.

"Max!" David cried. He lunged for a hug, forgetting about his seat belt. He flopped back onto the seat. "He's back here, Gwen!"

"That's great." She said.

David stared at Max with enormous eyes. "Hi Maaax!"

"Hi, David."

"Hiii!" David lowered his voice, conspiratorially, "You're a good kid, Max!"

Max turned up the volume under his covers. He remembered another night, months ago, when David snapped at his mother on the phone. He called Max "pretty great" then but somehow the title of "good kid" resonated better. It made him feel warm, like filling up on good food.

"You're a good kid," Phone David said again, staring at the space over Max's head. "But you're kind of a butt."

Max snorted, behind and in front of the camera. _That's fair._

"My mouth is weird," David muttered, massaging his face. 

"You just had surgery, bud." Gwen said.

"I know!" David said. "It just feels weird."

"Okay."

The video went silent, except for the hum of the engine. David stared out the window, mumbling to himself. Then he turned dramatically to Max.

"I killed a wolf!"

"What?!" Max in the video couldn't help but laugh. 

David just sobbed. "I didn't meeeaann to! She got hurt and there was a bear and she was my besssttt frieh-eh-eh-nd!"

"David, calm down!" Gwen stifled a laugh from the front seat.

Another hug sob rocked his skinny frame. "I just wanna go home."

"We are going home. Calm down."

"We're going home?"

"Yes," Gwen said. She sounded relieved. "Now-"

David opened the car door. The camera dropped and all Max could see was the dirty carpet of Gwen's sedan. He knew what happened though. They both yelled "what the fuck" in unison. Gwen slammed on the brakes while Max reached over David to pull his door shut.

"Why didn't you fucking lock the doors?!"

"Because I didn't think he'd open them!"

"I thought we were home!"

"We're not!" Max slammed the door closed and snapped back into his seat. "Jesus! Did they remove your teeth or your brain?"

After a minute of silence, David gasped suddenly. "Where did Max go?"

"I'm fucking talking to you!"

David grinned. "Max! I'm sorry I called you a butt! I didn't mean it! I love you a bunch..."

Max didn't say anything, on or off camera. Gwen was still muttering swear words under her breath. If she heard anything out of the ordinary, she didn't mention it. 

"You are a butt though." David giggled into his hand and apologized again.

Max was glad no one else had heard that, glad that David didn't seem to remember saying it. Max couldn't recall anyone telling him that they loved him. Maybe Nikki, who also loved every mean blond girl, eating crickets and biting people. He wasn't sure how he felt about it.

Better to just let it go. In the morning, David would be back to normal, maybe a little groggy. Gwen would go back to her apartment and Max would do his weekend assignments. Whatever anyone said or didn't say would be lost to the ether.

Max's finger slipped, replaying the last few seconds. Fatigue made him clumsy. He accidentally listened to the end of the video a half dozen times before he could turn it off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dental hygiene is so important! Please do not neglect your exposed mouth bones!
> 
> Also comment please.


End file.
